


Similar

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, fluff month, get ready to get a cavity filling after this fluff, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 15, sunshower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 15 || Sunshower || When Ladybug tells Chat Noir the story of her falling in love in the rain, he can't help but notice how similar the story is to one of his own.





	Similar

Chat watched as Ladybug paused a rooftop away, yo-yo forgotten on the ground, and turned her head towards the sky as rain began to fall. He felt his heart catch at the sight of the setting sun making the water droplets lading on her face gleam, eyes closed and a small smile dancing across her lips. She was breathtaking.

When Chat vaulted over, landing near her, Ladybug gave a blissful sigh. “I love the rain, it’s where I first fell in love.” Chat’s heart, that had been swelling moments ago, cracked.

Thankfully, he was able to keep his voice steady, playful even. “Oh really, he must be a real charmer then if he’s won My Lady’s heart.” Chat was glad Ladybug still had her face to the sky and her eyes closed because, while he was able to make his voice sound normal, he knew his expression was one of heartbreak.

Another dreamy sigh escaped passed Ladybug’s lips. “Oh, he really is Chat. When he first came to school, I accidentally blamed him for something he didn’t do. The next day, it rained and I forgot my umbrella at home. He explained what had really happened then gave me his umbrella when he realized I didn’t have one.” The crack slowly breaking his heart in two paused as Chat’s eyebrows drew together. Ladybug’s story was so very similar to one of his own.

“I thought it was sweet and knew I had been wrong about him after he gave me that umbrella, but that wasn’t the moment I fell in love. No, it was his laugh, his true genuine laugh, after the umbrella closed on me. Mon Dieu, was I embarrassed, but it was so worth it to hear that laugh.”

Chat stared at the love of his life, mouth agape. “M-Marinette?” Ladybug whipped her head down and toward him so fast that one of her drenched ponytails slapped her across the cheek. Raindrops dripped from her bangs, onto her face as she looked at him, her eyes as wide as saucers. “Y-you’re Marinette, aren’t you?”

Ladybug took a step back, fear evident on her face. “H-how did you know?” She looked like she was ready to flee.

Chat ran a hand through is rain saturated hair. “I mean, I was kind of there.” He chuckled. The hand from in his hair, came to rest on the back on his neck, rubbing nervously. “After I walked away from you, I told my kwami how excited I was to have a new friend.” 

Ladybug gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She took several more steps, this time forward, coming to stand before him. Cautiously, Ladybug moved the hand that had covered her mouth to rest on his cheek. “A-Adrien, is it really you?” Chat nodded his head, nuzzling into her palm slightly. “No way can this is actually happening. This can’t be real. There’s no way I’m this lucky, even if I am Ladybug.”

Chat turned his head and kissed her palm. “Did that feel real?” Ladybug nodded her head, blush dusting her cheeks. “And, what about this?” Tilting her chin up slightly with a gloved finger, Chat pressed his lips to hers, both melting into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
